Bloodlines
Bloodlines are unique, genetic traits that each individual may attempt to obtain or 'unlock' after they reach a certain point in the development of their characters. To unlock Bloodline techniques one must train their Bloodline Control stat much like how they trained the other 6 stats to make it to the rank of genin. Once your BLC reaches the number specified on the table you are then, and only then, capable of using the technique. Your BLC stat may never, under any circumstances, surpass your other stat's combined average (Which is calculated by taking your other 6 stats added together and dividing them by 6.) Requirements: -200 Word Role-play defining a traumatic event for Bloodlines whose origins aren't noticeable straight from birth, time spent training/obsession/admiration of a certain thing for a Core Ability, or family History if a Nanjirou or a Hyuuga. This should be posted in your village request forum. Note that bloodlines are genetic traits! One cannot gain Uchiha/Hyuuga skills with an eye transplant, Kaguya skills with a bone transplant, etc. -Power Level Requirement of 200 or Genin Rank. -Assessment by your village council who will assess the given role-play under the two conditions stated above (Though the requirements do not have to be related to one another). Once approved the standard procedure of an Administrator giving the BL/CA to the player will occur. ---- Aburame The Aburame are a rather unique and aberrant bloodline, their unique abilities are often perceived as grotesque by their fellow Shinobi. Emanating within the Village Hidden in the Leaves, members of this generally reticent clan are at birth offered the head of the Kikai; a species of rather deadly insects that possess the ability to eat chakra from all forms of life. By utilizing their host's Chakra as a form of energy, these kikai are able to be controlled by the Aburame through mental communication. This mutual symbiosis turns out beneficial for both the Kikai and the Aburame, allowing them both to have access to powers otherwise unheard of. Akimichi Chubby, big boned, but never fat, the Akimichi are a sturdy people with roots stemming from the Fire Country. Those of the Akimichi clan have a unique ability that allows them to manipulate the size of their body and limbs, and possess the unique trait of transforming all the calories stored within their bodies into raw energy. The generally goodhearted, the Akimichi have little tolerance for words relating to their weight, which generally tends to be abit more than little above standards. this comes from the fact that all Akimichi possess a nearly insatiable appetite, their sense of taste far more acute than others. Chigokai A mysterious clan whose origins are buried deep within the history of Lightning Country, the Chigokai are extremely cursed ninja whose great power carries a heavy cost. Those who are of this clan become very easy to identify as the whites of their eyes will slowly turn to a dark, blood red color over time. This clan specializes in using their own lifeforce, blood, in order to power their attacks. Their talents with blood are amazing, leading to many deaths as people think them evil due to this source of power. Hachiashi The Hachiashi clan originates from one of the smaller shinobi villages. One with this bloodline can be identified by the multiple pairs of arms. A unique feature of the Hachiashi is their ability to create golden web circulated with chakra. The webbing itself can be used for a variety of purposes ranging from rope to even hardened weapons. The webbing is mainly projected from the mouth, but can also be released from the skin in the form of a protective covering. Haku A clan originating from the village hidden in the Mist, the Haku are an effeminate and graceful clan possessing a powerful affinity to Ice, a trait which leaves even their skin chilly to touch. Those of this Bloodline are majestic and beautiful at birth, and even the men of this ability can rival pretty women in looks. However, mistaking a Haku to be delicate can prove a very dangerous mistake, for their skill and control with ice can easily freeze those who invoke their wrath at a moments notice, their skills the pinnacle of Icy jutsu. Hashigaki A unique clan the focus on sound, The Hashigaki are a people born blind, or if not fully tend to have bad Eyesight, though ironically they have some of the most beautiful eyes throughout the land. Not only gifted with stunning eye's, they also have an enthralling voice, capable lulling the senses of othrs. Through the members of this bloodline have long since adapted to blindness, and over time have grown a powerful bond with the sound and vibrations of the world round them. Hyuuga The Hyuuga are an ancient clan from the fire country dating back to even before the time of Konohagakure. A clan of fierce Taijutsu practicioners known far and wide for their unique style of fighting, the Gentle Fist. The clan's Taijutsu prowess is acknowledged throughout the ninja world, and the Hyuuga are acknowledged as Geniuses in the Ninja arts. However, more popular than their Taijutsu skills are their most unique and noticeable trait; the Byakugan, commonly referred to as "The All-seeing Eye". With their Byakugan and Jyuuken techniques, few clans possess the physical grace of the Hyuuga. Inuzuka It is said that the Inuzuka are descendants from canine themselves in ages long past, though this may simply be a legend sprouted within the clan's days as nomads. The Inuzuka is a clan originating in the Land of Fire, dating back before the formation of any shinobi villages as a nomadic clan that lived in the wilderness together with their canine companions. Though some of the more primitive like qualities and habitats of the clan have been substituted for a more humane lifestyle, the clan itself has never separated, or even weakened it's bonds with their canine kin, and view their canine's as family members, even as close as siblings rather than simple pets. Few possess such strong attachment and loyalty that can compare to the bond of an Inuzuka and their counterpart, and fewer still can stand to this perfect combination in battle. Kaguya A brutal and barbaric clan with its origins tracing into the earliest histories of Kirigakure, the Kaguya are a bloodthisty people born with an instinct that dictates a love of fighting and war. Their ability reflects their bloodlust, their gruesome power allowing the Kaguya to reshape and grow bones within their body to whichever shape they deem fit. Because of their morbid abilities and bloodlust, it is said that the Kaguya are a clan of demons, each one born as a living weapon destined for a life of violence. It is almost unheard of for a Kaguya to reach an old age and die a natural death, their clan believing that the only suitable death is to die in the midst of combat...among a sea of their slain enemies. Kyoubaku Hailing from the Forest Country, the Kyoubaku are said to be the true masters of nature and totally in tune with the world around them. Legend has it that the Forest Country was a barren wasteland before a certain monk by the name Kyoubaku Kensei began to exert his control over the elements and breathed new life into the region. In his final moments he was caught in a conflict over the lands that he had come to call home against those of the invasive Uchiha and their growing Fire Country. Pierced in the heart, legend further has it that he turned into a great tree the size of which no man could ever fathom. This is why the Kyoubaku and the Uchiha have little dealings with each other today and also why the Forest Country and the location of Kensei’s remains are closely guarded by his descendants. Kyoujouran A forgotten bloodline, having been thought to have vanished completely from the face of the planet. At one time, the Kyoujouran prided themselves as being renowned as some of the fiercest Taijutsu users of their time, though gruesome training when it comes to raising their young causes many of their children to die before even awakening their ability and severly dwindling the clan's numbers. Though this is frowned upon, this culture still proceeds with their inhumane uprising to this very day, Believing the training “Eliminates all those with thin blood”, leaving only the strongest individuals alive to master their ability. Santaru The Santaru Clan is one of the oldest clans in existance. Santaru originated in the Hidden Cloud country where they were the most powerful clan. Their eyes glow yellow when they use their abilities, but when they are not in use, their eyes appear normal. When experiencing the pain of childbirth, the women of this clan subconciously call a storm which they can't control. Users of this clan are generally feared due to their strange control over the weather and electricity. Santaru of a caring nature try not to let their abilities run rampant, but those of a more chaotic nature may obviously not care. Seikon A unique clan that has the odd, yet powerful ability to control and bend reality to their liking. Members of the Seikon clan are deadly opponents that seem to have abilities that simply seem to surpass all natural limits, their inhumane techniques warping reality in such away at the most opportune times for themselves...or the most deadly for their enemies. Sunaku Originating from the Sand Village, these shinobi have an unnatural affinity to their native element, Sand. It is said that these individuals have grains of sand flowing through their veins, giving them their manipulative mastery over the minerals that allows them to shape and control sand of all types to whatever method of attack they can imagine at a single thought. To a Sunaku with sand, anything is possible whether it be from conjuring up weapons made from hardened minerals, or producing vast waves of Sand. With training, the Sunaku have been known to even grown beyond the use of common sand, and move on to heavier, stronger minerals such as crushed metals for far more dangerous attacks. Toujigikou Literally meaning "Clay Artisan", the Toujigikou Originated from the Village Hidden in the Stone, and are widely considered some of the greatest artists in the land. Members of this clan are gifted with an uncanny skill for creating Beautiful art master pieces, and share a Love for the many forms of art. They are born with a mouth in the palm of each hand, giving them the unique ability to mold their chakra into a special type of Clay, creating Explosive works of art that literally come to life. While some choose to live the peaceful life of an Artist, others Believe in the clan's Motto that "Art is a Bang!" and prefer the more Chaotic Life style of Utilizing their Explosive Art whenever they can, showing the world the True Beauty of art during that single fleeting moment of explosion. Tsuchimikado The legendary spirit fighters combine their knowledge of the 5 elementals (Earth, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal) to fend off evil and angelic spirits that wreak havoc on the shinobi world. The Tsuchimikado specialize in the metal elemental, utilizing it to its full potential so they can harness their chakra to destroy the evil in the world. Uchiha One of the most powerful and feared clans known to the shinobi world, the Uchiha have been rumored to be anything from geniuses to a clan of demons. Their most infamous ability is a unique eye condition that appears in some of the more prodigious talents with Uchiha Blood, the Sharingan. This powerful doujutsu give's this clan a variety of abilities that range from perfect mimicry, to casting some of the most deep illusions without so much as a blink of an eye. Many fear the abilities of the Uchiha, and rightly so, for there is hardly an Uchiha that is not destined for greatness within the shinobi world. Yamanaka The Yamanaka are a tranquil people, possessing some of the most sharp mentalities. This clan of Florists is known for several aspects, such as having Blonde Hair and Blue Eye´s, or more interestingly, their Telepathy and other Mental Skills. The Yamanaka tend to use their Mental Powers and knowledge of poisons to take a more indirect path of a shinobi, often using their Powerful illusions and Toxins from the sidelines, or even using some of their techniques to become expert spies and infiltrators. Whichever the Lifestyle, the Yamanaka are a unique Clan emphasizing "Flower Power". Category:Bloodlines